The present invention relates generally to a cleanser, and more particularly to a cleanser made to resemble ice cream, sherbet or the like to stimulate the odor, visual aspects, and texture of ice cream and to function as a skin cleanser.
Skin cleansers are routinely utilized to clean portions of a human body such as the hands, feet and face. Cleansers may be modified to make the same easier to use and more attractive compared to the actual cleanser base or raw material. For example, cleansers may include various fragrances or coloring to be more aesthetically pleasing to the user. Cleansers may also be packaged in various configurations to make distribution of the cleanser to retail stores and consumers simpler and more efficient. This may be accomplished by individually packaging the cleansers' as solid bars with a plastic or paper outer covering. In the alternative, cleansers may be formed as a semi-viscous fluids such that the cleansers may be dispensed out of a pump bottle by consumers.
The present invention provides alternative embodiments with respect to cleansers to make the same even more attractive to consumers in relation to their visual appearance such as its color and texture, feel, and aroma. Additionally, the present invention provides alternative embodiments with respect to the method of dispensing such cleansers.